


Quite A Shock

by gold_sakura



Series: Alihaku Week 2014 [4]
Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Alibaba being a pizza delivery boy, Alihaku week contribution, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Hakuryuu just really wants his pizza, M/M, day 4: cuddling and blushing, don't ask me how I came up with this plot, phobia of thunder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 08:44:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2645537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gold_sakura/pseuds/gold_sakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hakuryuu knew that a delivery had its own risks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quite A Shock

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~ Happy fourth day of Alihaku Week! This fic is for day 4: Cuddling and Blushing. Anybody up for some surprise cuddles? As always, I had no beta for this fic *falls over* Hope you enjoy anyways!

_It’ll be here soon,_ Hakuryuu reassured himself. He had just ordered a pizza from Sindria’s, his town’s local pizzeria. On any normal night, Hakuryuu would take the short five minute drive to the place to get his food. However, he figured it would be too much of a risk to use his car that day. After all, there were too many gray clouds in the sky, such a high probability that a storm was approaching.

Although getting his pizza delivered dealed with many of his worries, including his fear of causing an accident because of involuntary movements, Hakuryuu knew a major risk that he still had to face. No matter what decision he made, there was no way that Hakuryuu could avoid making contact with another person.

Whoever was going to deliver that pizza could walk in at the worst moment. That person could possibly see Hakuryuu in his most embarrassing state: a huddled, shivering mess in the corner . That person could possibly see Hakuryuu’s irrational fear of thunderstorms as lame or stupid. That person could mock him instead of helping him.

Just thinking about that scenario made Hakuryuu feel mortified.

Stomping to the nearest window, Hakuryuu looked up to the sky. _Maybe if I stare at those damn clouds long enough, they’ll learn to back off._ It took a few minutes before Hakuryuu came back to his senses. There were better things that he could do to prevent his possible humiliation. Giving his signature death glare to the unaware clouds would have to wait.

Hakuryuu took out his wallet, silently hoping he didn’t waste all of his money earlier in the week. Luckily he had the right amount to pay for the pizza, even some spare bucks to give to the delivery person as a tip. He quickly put the money on the stand near the entrance. That would take off a few minutes for Hakuryuu to interact with the delivery person. He paused for a small moment, listening to see if the storm was getting any worse. _No rumbling yet . . . this is looking good so far._

The next thing on his agenda was to close all of his curtains. This wasn’t a big deal to do since Hakuryuu lived in such a tiny apartment. He covered the windows in his bedroom, bathroom, and kitchen, making the space visibly darker. To avoid any collisions with his furniture, Hakuryuu turned on the lights in the living room. Now he would be less tempted to check the weather every couple of seconds. _I won’t let the dark sky bother me any longer._

Hakuryuu proceeded to sit on his couch; he couldn’t really think of anything more he could do besides wait for his pizza to arrive. That thought suddenly changed when the pattering outside started getting louder. Oh shit. I forgot about the rain. The stunned boy stood up and walked briskly to his CD collection. He chose a random album and stuck the disc in his stereo. He raised up the volume and put the music to shuffle. The sounds of a guitar and a mellow voice filled the silence. The song that played was way too ironic in Hakuryuu’s opinion.

_Rain, rain go away,_

_Come again another day,_

_All the world is waiting for the sun_

Now there was nothing to stop Hakuryuu from relaxing. He was ready to get his pizza as fast as humanly possible. He couldn’t see anything outside his apartment, making it easier to focus on answering the door. The music was loud enough to block out any quiet noise . . . even the future knocks of a delivery person. _I’m so stupid._

Hakuryuu had forgotten that his doorbell wasn’t working. The landlord assured him that it would get fixed by next week, but that certainly wouldn’t help with his current dilemma. With one swift flick of his wrist, Hakuryuu lowered the volume so that the music was barely audible and the increasing rainfall was now drumming inside his ears.

_The pizza better get here soon._

It felt like an eternity before Hakuryuu heard footsteps approach his door.

There was three tentative knocks before a voice called out. “S-S-Sindria’s Pizza! Delivery for a Hakuryuu Ren?”

“Coming,” Hakuryuu replied enthusiastically. The moment was finally here.

Hakuryuu opened the door to see a drenched boy smiling nervously; the raindrops at the ends of his blond hair were dripping on the bag the sheltered the pizza box.

“Are you Mr. Ren?” Looking at the boy’s youthful face, Hakuryuu assumed they were around the same age.

“Hakuryuu is fine.”

“Alright, cool. You ordered one medium pepperoni pizza correct?”

“Yes.” Hakuryuu began to tap his foot lightly.

“Sweet! I happen to have one of those right here.” The blond pointed to the black bag on his other hand. He looked as though he was expecting some sort of reaction from Hakuryuu. When the raven haired boy continued to stare at him with a neutral expression, he coughed. “R-right . . .” He opened the bag, the velcro being loud enough to match the intensity of the rain. He quickly reached in and pulled out the white box that Hakuryuu desperately wanted to get his hands on.”

That’ll be $9.25,” the blond said as he handed Hakuryuu the pizza.

_Almost there._ “Okay.”Hakuryuu grabbed the box and headed towards the stand. He put down the pizza and grabbed the money. He came back to find the blond shivering, using his hands to rub the upper parts of his arms. “Hey, are you alright?”

“Hm? Oh yeah, I’m fine. It just took me a while to find your place.”

“Really? My apartment is on the same road the pizzeria is.”

“Yeah, but sadly, luck wasn’t on my side today. The delivery car broke down on me at the last minute, so I had to get here on foot. I got to your apartment complex after a few minutes, but I was starting to doubt whether I was at the right place or not. Sinbad- I mean my boss told me to expect an awfully quiet building. It shocked me when I heard the loud music playing earlier.”

“I see. . .” _So he would have been here sooner if it wasn’t for my stupidity._

“Uh huh. The funny thing is, the music stopped right when I got to the entrance. It’s like whoever was playing it had telepathy or something. They totally sensed my presence. . . or the pizza.”

“How long were you waiting outside?”

“Excuse me?”

“I said, how long were you waiting out there?”

The blond blinked. “Just a few minutes really. I can assure you that your pizza won’t be cold.”

“Hold on.” Hakuryuu left again.

“W-w-wait, where are you going?” The blond yelled back nervously. “You’re not going to complain about my services, are you? There’s no need for that! I will apologize as many times as you want!” He jolted when Hakuryuu reappeared with something draped across his arm.

“Take it.” Hakuryuu held up a red coat.

“What?”

“You look pretty cold. I would feel bad if you caught a cold because of my negligence.”

“Oh no, I’m okay.”

Hakuryuu reached over so the blond could grab the coat. “I insist. If it helps, I think this color seems more suited for you than for me.”

“Wow, you mean it?” The blond scratched the back of his head. “Thank you. I really appreciate it.” He put the empty bag on the floor to slide his arms in the coat’s sleeves. “Boy, does that make a hell of a difference. When should I return this?”

“How about the next time you deliver to my place?”

“But there are a lot of people who work for Sindria’s. I really wouldn’t know when I would be in this part of the neighborhood again.”

“Looks like you’ll be warm for quite a while then.”

“Didn’t know customers could be this generous.”

Hakuryuu laughed. “I would be even more generous if I actually handed you the money for the pizza.”

“Right.”

Hakuryuu double-checked the money again before sticking out his arm out to the delivery boy. “Here you are. Keep the change -”

Suddenly a loud rumble erupted above them. Hakuryuu unconsciously reached for something to grab on, practically tackling the blond in front of him.

“AHHHHHH!”

“WAHHHHH!”

As Hakuryuu’s legs were giving out, he pulled the other startled boy down to the floor. The boy panicked as he almost landed on top of Hakuryuu. He managed to stop himself by landing on one of his palms. He was about to chuckle in relief, but stopped when he felt Hakuryuu’s tight embrace.

“Hey. . . Are you alright?”

A crackle rippled out, causing Hakuryuu to whimper. His mouth wouldn’t move, so he tightened his grip around the boy’s waist.

“I’m guessing that’s a no. You afraid of thunder?”

Another boom. Hakuryuu squeaked.

The blond stayed silent for a moment. Hakuryuu assumed he was trying to figure out a way to leave, but was surprised to feel the other boy’s hand on his head.

“I’ll help you. Let’s get inside.” Hakuryuu flinched when he felt his body being lifted up. He wanted to protest as soon as his feet left the ground. “Don’t worry, I got you. Let me just. . .” The blond moved Hakuryuu’s tense arms up to his shoulders so Hakuryuu could put his legs around his waist. Hakuryuu hid his face in the other’s nape; it was too odd to be treated like a child by a stranger.

Hakuryuu could hear the door click shut before he was carried back inside his apartment. It didn’t take long for the blond to sit on his couch. With all his weight on the delivery boy, self-conscious thoughts filled Hakuryuu’s head. He was about to get off, but the blond hugged him to keep him in place.

“Stay like this until the storm ends.”

“But-” Hakuryuu jumped when another rumble roared.

“A little bit of cuddling won’t hurt. Is this okay with you?”

Hakuryuu wanted to say no. He thought he would feel more uncomfortable in this situation. However, with someone there to provide warmth and comfort, Hakuryuu couldn’t deny that he felt more calm. “I guess. . .”

“Great. Let’s keep talking to get your mind off of. . . you know what. What’s your name?”

“You already know my name.”

“Just humor me.”

Hakuryuu huffed. “Hakuryuu Ren.”

“Nice to meet you, Hakuryuu. I’m Alibaba Saluja.”

“It’s a little late for introductions, don’t you think?”

Alibaba chuckled. Well, better late than never. right? You also wouldn’t want to keep clinging to someone without knowing who they are.”

“Shut up. That’s your fault for not introducing yourself earlier.”

“I was going to tell you after you paid me.”

“Liar.”

“I was! Geez, I didn’t realize I was dealing with someone so sassy. You seemed completely different at the door.”

“Don’t go making your own assumptions, stupid. I wanted to help you, so I did. But now you are making excuses, so I’m telling you off. If you don’t like it, then leave.”

“You do realize. . .” When Hakuryuu stayed silent, Alibaba giggled. “Even if I wanted to leave, I might end up taking you with me. You still haven’t let me go yet.”

“Wha -” Hakuryuu took a second to feel how tight his fingers curled on his borrowed coat. “I can let go any time I want.”

“Oh, can you now?”

“It isn’t that hard, idiot. Of course I can stop cuddling with you.”

“Alright, go ahead. I’m sure you want to prove an idiot like me wrong.”

More thunder crashed. “No!”

“No? Why?”

“You already know the reason why, dumbass.”

Alibaba sighed. “You really are too cute.”

“Cute? I am most certainly not cute!”

“Yeah you are. Tell me, why aren’t you showing me your face?”

“That’s because. . .” Hakuryuu mumbled in Alibaba’s shirt.

“Mind repeating what you said?”

“I’m. . .”

“I didn’t quite catch that, Hakuryuu.”

“I’m blushing, that’s why! Are you happy now?” Hakuryuu tried to bury his face further in Alibaba’s neck. “Stupid, stupid, stupid!”

“See? You’re absolutely adorable.”

“Shut up!”

“Heh, alright. If that gets me on your good side, I’ll keep my mouth shut until the storm stops.” Alibaba placed his forehead on Hakuryuu’s shoulder.

The storm passed quicker than Hakuryu expected. He had finally gotten used to the rhythm of their steady breathing. His shoulders were slumped and he actually let himself relax on top of Alibaba. He really didn’t want to say anything, but Alibaba probably had to get back to work.

“Alibaba?”

“Hm?” The blond said groggily. _Was he falling asleep?_

“The thunder’s gone.” Hakuryuu reluctantly got up. “I’m feeling better now as well.”

“Really? That’s . . .good.:

“Yeah.” Hakuryuu looked away. “Thanks for your help.”

“No problem.” Alibaba glanced at his watch. “Oh shit. I’ve been here for 30 minutes already? Sinbad, no maybe even Jafar might kill me! I’m so screwed! I gotta go now Hakuryuu.”

“I understand.”

Alibaba dashed to the door. He turned around before reaching for the knob. “We can still hang out after this?”

“You do need to return my jacket later.”

“Can we still talk even after that?”

“If you manage to get my number from your angry bosses, I’ll consider it.”

Alibaba beamed. “Just you wait, Hakuryuu,” he rushed outside he continued as he ran towards the sidewalk. “There will be definitely more cuddling in the future!”

Hakuryuu couldn’t help but smile to himself. “I’ll be looking forward to it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: I happened to use dollars as the currency since I have no idea how much yen you would need for a pizza. My bad! Also the song playing on Hakuryuu's stereo is Rain by Breaking Benjamin. Totally unfitting for a fic like this, but I couldn't pass up on those lyrics guys.  
> Thank you for reading! Don't be afraid to leave a comment or suggestion! You can also message me at gold-sakura on tumblr. See you tomorrow guys!


End file.
